


If a Tree Fell

by x_art



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_art/pseuds/x_art
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	If a Tree Fell




End file.
